Uchiha's Heaven Turns Hell
by WolfKnownAsFox
Summary: Sequel to Uchiha Finds His Heaven. Itachi's been dating Daisuke for three years. But what happens when the past comes to haunt him? With Deidara's help, can Itachi deal with pain and heartbreak? Yaoi. Lemons. Warning: Mpreg. ItaOc, DeiSaso.
1. Prologue

Uzumaki-Hikari: Hello to all the fans of _Uchiha's Hell, Yakushi's Heaven_ and _Uchiha Finds His Heaven_. This is the final story in the series….and the longest one I hope. I hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed the other stories. By the way...a few years have passed…so yeah...Daisuke: 24 and Itachi: 20…..and Deidara is 21.

Deidara: Yeah yeah, blah blah….Can we just get to the story?

Itachi: Deidara does have a point. You talk too much…and who will read it?

Uzumaki-Hikari: You two are so cruel.

Itachi & Deidara: We're Akatsuki.

Uzumaki-Hikari: Alright already! Sheesh!!! Anyway, I don't own the Akatsuki…if I did...need I say more? And I don't own any other Naruto characters. Enjoy!

Itachi & Deidara: Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

The warm, gentle breeze sent ripples across the smooth, glassy surface of the lake. Taking a deep breath, Shinigami Daisuke stood admiring the serene view around him. Hearing a door shut, he looked over his shoulder to see a five-year-old boy come running down. His short, raven black hair rustled in the wind he created.

"Daddy!" the child called.

Daisuke knelt on one knee to catch the boy in his arms, hugging him. He ruffled the boy's hair as he looked into sharingan eyes. The child's lightly tanned hand rested on his shoulder. The boy beamed up at Daisuke, his eyes closing happily.

"What is it?" the twenty-nine year old asked softly.

"Mommy says it's time to eat," the little one sang.

"Okay, Daichi," Daisuke smiled. "Let's go in and eat."

"I was wondering if you were coming in," a voice called from the deck of the house. Uchiha Itachi smiled at his husband and son.

Daichi waved. "We're coming to eat, Mommy!"

Daisuke chuckled as he carried his son to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinigami Daisuke, I hereby grant you status of an Akatsuki member," Pein stated, handing uniform and ring to the half-breed.

"Really? Er…Thanks, but whose ring was this?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

"It used to be Orochimaru's," Pein explained. "Welcome to Akatsuki, Shinigami."

"Arigatou, Daisuke smiled. He slipped the ring onto his left pinky.

Itachi glomped his lover and kissed him. The twenty year old smiled happily. "I'm so happy for you, Daisuke."

"Arigatou, Ita-koi," the half-breed answered.

"I think we should celebrate," Itachi grabbed Daisuke's hand and led him to their room. Once there, he rummaged through a drawer before pulling out a black bag. Itachi then spilt the contents of the bag onto the bed.

Daisuke blushed at the sight of handcuffs, bottle of lube, vibrator, black silk tie, collar, leash, and belt. _Itachi has a very amusing way of celebrating. When did he get all these? Better question; where did he get all these?_

"So," Itachi began. "Pick some toys so we can get started."

Daisuke's blush deepened as he picked out the handcuffs, lube, collar and leash. Itachi placed the other toys in the bag and tossed them back into the drawer they came from. Daisuke placed his uniform in another drawer and hung up his new cloak next to Itachi's. When he turned around, his shirt was grabbed and his mouth crashed against Itachi's. The half-breed wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, pulling him closer. His hands slipped under Itachi's shirt, caressing the pale chest underneath. He earned a few low moans from the younger.

Itachi pulled away, panting. "That feels…so good."

Daisuke pulled the Uchiha's shirt off and dropped it to the floor. He pushed Itachi backward until the young man fell onto the bed. The assassin grabbed the handcuffs and latched one ring to Itachi's right wrist before pulling the Uchiha up to a sitting position. Giving the younger a very passionate kiss, Daisuke cuffed Itachi's left wrist.

"Not fair," Itachi whispered When Daisuke pulled away.

The assassin kissed down his lover's neck to a bite mark where the shoulder began. He sucked on it, earning a moan from Itachi. Daisuke pulled away and smiled before opening his mouth and sinking his fangs into the mark. Blood flowed freely into his mouth which he swallowed.

"Ahh! Dai-Daisuke!" Itachi's eyes widened as his breath quickened. "N-not there!"

Daisuke pulled his fangs out of Itachi's neck, licking up the blood from the reopened wound. He then captured Itachi's mouth with his, gaining entrance. He let the Uchiha taste his own blood. The raven sucked on the assassin's tongue hungrily, enjoying the taste. He felt himself fall back onto the bed as Daisuke leaned into him. The cuffs dug lightly into his lower back which caused him to Arch it.

Daisuke pulled away, grabbing the key to the handcuffs. He unlocked them and dropped them to the floor. "I'd rather you had freedom. I've already seen you bound before."

Memories of their first meeting flashed through the Uchiha's mind. He gently slid Daisuke's shirt off, discarding it. He rested his forehead against Daisuke's chest, licking at a nipple. Earning a moan, Itachi nipped and sucked on it. Daisuke's arms shook a bit as he moaned before he finally collapsed on top of Itachi. He could hear the Uchiha grunt underneath him.

"Gomen, but you brought it upon yourself," Daisuke smirked. He kissed Itachi again, pulling at the Uchiha's pants. He successfully removed them and tossed them to the floor. He then placed Itachi's hands on the button of his jeans so the Uchiha could remove them.

Itachi discarded the pants then grinded into Daisuke. The half-breed moaned into the kiss as he responded by grinding back into Itachi. He played with Itachi's tongue, his incubus instincts beginning to take over. A slight pain in his chest warned him about taking too long. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled down Itachi's boxers before removing his own. He grabbed the bottle of lubricant and covered three of his fingers. He positioned them in front of Itachi's entrance.

Itachi gasped as something intruded him. He got a soft kiss form Daisuke before the something moved. The Uchiha registered it as Daisuke's finger. Itachi began bucking a little, impaling himself on the digit. He slightly mewled as Daisuke added a second finger, making a scissor like motion. Finally, a third finger was added which caused tears to form at the corners of his eyes.

Daisuke kissed away the tears. "Gomen nasai, koi. I'll stop if you want."

"No," Itachi gasped. "Daisuke, I need you…inside me."

The assassin's voice became low and husky. "And I need to fuck you senseless, Itachi."

Itachi licked his lips. "Then do so. Fuck me senseless, Dai-kun."

Daisuke removed his fingers from Itachi and grabbed the lube again. He hissed as the cool gel touched his hot and throbbing erection. He moaned as he rubbed the gel, coating his member. He then positioned himself at Itachi's entrance and slid into the Uchiha slowly. He waited a few moments for his koi to adjust before slowly sliding out and thrusting in. A gasp escaped Itachi's pale lips in the first thrust, but it quickly turned into a moan. He arched his back and began bucking into the thrusts. He let out another groan and his own erection was taken hold of.

The assassin kissed Itachi's neck as he began pumping the Uchiha's erection to his thrusts. He thrusted harder and faster, making Itachi cry out. White liquid splattered their chests as the Uchiha growling out his name. Daisuke felt Itachi's walls clamp around him, causing his own orgasm to come. He moaned out Itachi's name as his seed filled the Uchiha. The assassin collapsed onto the bed next to the Uchiha after removing his limp member.

"Daisuke…I…love you," Itachi gasped, burying his face into the half-breed's chest.

"Love you too…Itachi," Daisuke replied. He pulled his koi close, grabbing a blanket to cover them. This was definitely a celebration worth participating in. The assassin's eyes slowly closed and he fell into his dreams.

-------------------------------

A pale hand touched an equally paled throat in remembrance. "You think you've killed me, Itachi. You think you've found heaven? You've found nothing but hell."

"Lord Orochimaru, it's good to see you again," a silver-haired medic nin spoke. He pushed up the pair of glasses that sat on his face. "What are your plans this time?"

"This time, Shinigami is mine. That assassin has proven to be quite a nuisance. Right, Kabuto?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara: Ooooh…..Hey!!! Why am I not in here?!

Itachi: -shrugs- I don't know.

Uzumaki-Hikari: Deidara, you'll be in the next chapter. And don't worry, you and Sasori will have your fun.

Itachi: uh…Kari-chan...is that a nosebleed? And are those tissues?

Deidara: OO

Uzumaki-Hikari: Why do you wanna know?

Itachi: Because, Deidara's gonna need one…..as well as me.

Uzumaki-Hikari: -hands box of tissues to Itachi and Deidara- Just don't use them all. Well…There's the prologue…I'm just beginning the first chapter…so I'll hopefully have it up soon. Ja ne!


	2. Surprise and Memory

Uzumaki-Hikari: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway, quick explanation…at the beginnings and ends of the upcoming chapters you'll see Daichi and Ayatsuri doing their own thing…like an epilogue through out the story…anyway…You'll see soon enough the significance of their parts. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (I hate doing this every chapter) I don't own Akatsuki…only Daisuke, Daichi, and Ayatsuri.

**Chapter One: Surprise and Memory**

**Shinigami Daichi stared out at the water, sharingan fading to hazel. A warm breeze brushed against his cheek softly as he watched the lake's surface travel in ripples. His raven black bangs softly rode the breeze then became still. Clenching the dark blue cloth in his hand, the twenty-four year old vampire-cross breed refrained himself from crying. With another breeze, the high collar of his light blue Uchiha shirt rustled around his neck and chin. The cloth became stained as tears dripped from Daichi's cheeks. **_**Why did it all happen? Why couldn't he just have left them alone? Why did Orochimaru murder him?**_

----------------------

"Itachi? Itachi where are you?" Daisuke called. He searched the entire hideout, trying to locate his lover.

"He's with Sasori, un," Deidara explained when he saw the half-breed in the halls. "Said he was feeling ill this morning."

Daisuke's eye twitched. "Wait, what? Sick? He was fine a week ago…unless."

Deidara gave Daisuke a weird look. "I don't think Itachi's-"

"I'M PREGNANT?!" Itachi's shout was heard from Sasori's room.

Deidara winced. "Uh, maybe I should go, un."

Daisuke stared down the hall, not even noticing Deidara's retreat. "I'm so dead."

A small black box in Daisuke's hand found itself back in the pouch at his side. The half-breed walked hesitantly toward the open door. When he reached the doorway he found a shocked Itachi staring at Sasori who was plugging his ears. Sharingan eyes shot to Daisuke and narrowed. Daisuke gulped, knowing what was coming next.

"How did I get pregnant, Daisuke? There is no way a male should become pregnant!" Itachi exclaimed.

Daisuke walked over to the Uchiha and put his arms around his koi. "I don't know, Itachi. I can't quite explain it myself."

Sasori unplugged his ears. "I can explain if you two won't freak out."

The couple nodded and clasped hands. One in need of comfort, the other for support.

Sasori let out a sigh. "Okay, so it seems that in the Uchiha bloodline there is a gene for male pregnancy. That's how Itachi became pregnant. Him being the female role in this relationship didn't help any either. How many times have you two had sex?"

Daisuke blushed as he stuttered. "O-once, after I w-was accepted into Akatsuki."

Itachi felt his own cheeks heat up at the embarrassing truth. _How many times do they want us to have sex?_

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Well, you must have done something right. Itachi's going to be a mother and you're now a daddy Daisuke. Good luck. Now get out of my room."

As they left, Daisuke held Itachi close. "Well, it's not like it's the end of the world."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should have been uke."

Daisuke let go of Itachi. "Well if you feel that way I guess I won't ask then."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What were you going to ask me?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Nope, not going to say it."

Itachi raced to Daisuke's front. "Please?"

Daisuke smiled. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. Holding it up revealed a gold ring embedded with six ruby's along its surface. "Uchiha Itachi, will you marry me?"

----------------------

"_Kisame?" Itachi searched the woods for his teammate. "Kisame this is no time for fooling around. We have a job to do."_

"_You're partner's busy at the moment," a mysterious voice answered from behind the Uchiha. Itachi suddenly felt his arms pulled behind his back and tied with something. A black cloth suddenly covered his eyes, making his sharingan useless._

"_Who are you?" Itachi asked calmly. "Is there need for such measures?"_

"_Yeah, if I don't want my identity known and if I want to stay out of Tsukiyomi, Uchiha Itachi," the voice answered._

_Itachi stiffened at the mention of his name. It was then that he realized his cloak had been snapped down and pulled back to reveal his neck and shoulder. He found himself shiver at the touch of gentle fingers on his exposed skin._

"_Don't worry, I'll be gentle, Itachi," the voice whispered into Itachi's ear._

"_Just tell me your name. It seems you know mine," the Uchiha kept his voice calm._

"_Shinigami," the man answered. "My name is Shinigami."_

"_So, you expect me to believe that you're the infamous assassin who's called a death god? Rumor has it you're not even human."_

"_Correct," Shinigami answered. "I'm not human. Now, if you'd just relax, this will all be over in a minute."_

_Itachi was taken by surprise as something sharp intruded his neck. Surprising even himself, the normally stoic Uchiha let out a cry of pain. In a few moments, a tongue was caressing the wound then his cloak and shirt were set backing their rightful places. Itachi unclenched his teeth as arms wrapped around his waist to support his body as his knees began to buckle._

"_Easy there," Shinigami soothed. "I didn't take that much."_

"_Why are you so gentle?" Itachi asked, feeling himself slipping into unconsciousness._

"_I'll answer that another time," Shinigami answered as he gently removed the tie and blindfold from the Uchiha. He set the teenager down and stared at him for awhile. He leaned forward gently touched Itachi's lips with his own. "When we see each other again."_

Itachi opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Looking down at Daisuke beside him, a smile graced his lips. His voice came out barely a whisper. "You never answered my question, Shinigami."

----------------------------

Orochimaru smiled as he lifted an infant from it's crib. "Hello little one and welcome to the world. I've got big things planned for you."

Kabuto entered the room, a smirk on his mouth. "It seems the Uchiha is pregnant, Lord Orochimaru. Are you sure your plan will work?"

Orochimaru cuddled the infant close, kissing the top of it's head gently. "Of course, Kabuto. Little Ayatsuri will be the perfect ninja to complete the task in his future."

Kabuto stepped forward and looked at the babe. His eyes narrowed at the infant's left eye. "There's something wrong with his left eye."

Orochimaru sighed and cooed to the babe in his arms. "Nothing's wrong with you Ayatsuri. Nothing at all. You have the summoning jutsu sealed within your eye. I'll teach you how to use it and soon you'll be summoning snakes and causing havoc."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses before rubbing the scar on his throat. "He'll cause havoc alright. He's got Sasori's puppet skills and Deidara's clay bomb abilities. He'll be a tough opponent to beat when he grows up."

Orochimaru smiled as Ayatsuri grabbed hold of his index finger and sucked on it playfully. The babe looked up with mint green eyes. Orochimaru winced as the tiny mouth on Ayatsuri's palm bit his finger. _Well, we know where he has teeth now._

----------------------------

**Ayatsuri sat on a branch, watching a squirrel eating nuts from his hand. His mint green eyes watched with amazement as he waited for Daichi to come back from his day of solitude. When the nuts were all gone, Ayatsuri pet the little squirrels head with his index and middle fingers. "Sorry, but that's all I have. If you want, we can go see if I have more in my pack at the base of the tree."**

**The squirrel jumped onto his shoulder and Ayatsuri made the decent.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki-Hikari: And it's done! Well this chapter anyway. Sorry for the long wait. I hope this was worth it. Anyway, quick background info. I was asked if Sasori and Deidara could have a kid to be Daichi's companion…so I had to think of how he was going to enter the story…since neither Deidara nor Sasori can really have fun…since Sasori's a puppet ad all…...ahem…so yeah…Hope you like.

Deidara: Oh great! Now I have an experiment for a kid...I am so _not_ the mommy.

Itachi: Hey! You can just join me with being mommy. I am not being a mother alone, blondie!

Uzumaki-Hikari: Anyway…please review!


	3. Unwanted Surpises

Uzumaki-Hikari: I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter...I've had a lot of things to deal with. Anyway…hope you enjoy this chapter.

Itachi: About time you updated.

Deidara: Un.

Disclaimer: I think you know already…I don't own Akatsuki…just Deidara and Itachi plushies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Surprises**

**Daichi looked up as he headed back to where he left Ayatsuri. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a squirrel happily munching on an acorn, sitting on Ayatsuri's head. Raising an eyebrow, he closed the distance between him and his companion. **

"**So, when did you get an attachment?"**

----------------------------

"Daisuke, what are we going to do about the baby?" Itachi asked curiously while reading a parenting book. "I mean, I don't think we'd make the best parents, being Akatsuki."

"Now what makes you say that? Itachi, I know we didn't plan for this, but do you really think you'd make a bad mommy?" Daisuke replied to his fiancé. He sat next to the Uchiha, gently caressing the weasel's slightly swollen stomach.

Itachi gave an Uchiha scowl. "Me a mommy? No. No. No. Uchiha Itachi doesn't mother and I most certainly am not..."

Suddenly, an out of breath Deidara burst through the door. "Guys…hurry…emergency…in the…meeting room."

The two glanced at each other before following Deidara at a run. They burst into the main room which was pitch black. Feeling uneasy, the two started backing towards the door, only to hear it shut. Blinding lights flashed on and before them stood the Akatsuki.

"Surprise!" the organization cheered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What is all this?"

Pein cleared his throat. "A bad attempt at a wedding and baby shower combination?"

Daisuke grimaced. "Great...so who else is here?"

"Well, you wouldn't expect to me miss my brother's own wedding slash baby shower, would you?" a familiar voice asked as an arm wrapped around Daisuke's shoulders.

"Rayne?!" Daisuke jumped at his brother's presence. "Who invited you?!"

"Hey aniiki," Sasuke waved from his position of leaning against a wall to the left of Itachi. Clinging to the younger Uchiha's arm was Uzumaki Naruto, waving with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Sasuke? Naruto-kun?" Itachi blanched. "Why are you here?"

"Well, we are family, right?" the beaming blond replied.

Itachi twitched.

Daisuke panicked.

They both collapsed.

-------------------------

"Itachi? You okay?"

Said Uchiha sat up slowly, looking around. He sighed at the familiarity of his room. "What happened? I had the worst dream."

"Sorry, but it wasn't a dream. I know us being hear shocked you."

Itachi glanced at the one speaking to find Naruto's concerned face. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well, somebody sane had to make sure you were alright," the blond smiled kindly.

A groan next to Itachi made the two men turn their heads. Daisuke sat up, holding his head. "Please tell me my brother left."

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but I would be lying if I did."

Daisuke groaned again. "Can we skip the party, please?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, everyone is worried, but can you stand it for a little while?"

Itachi and Daisuke looked at each other before answering the blond. "No."

Naruto sighed. "Alright, I got it. So would you two like to sneak to the kitchen to hide?"

After getting some nods, the blond led them to the kitchen, and safety. Daisuke got some tea ready and set three cups on the table. As the three got comfortable the kitchen door, that led outside, slammed open.

"TOBI'S BACK FROM TOBI'S VACATION!!!" a certain masked idiot yelled.

Daisuke jumped from his seat. "Tobi?! But...you're dead!!!"

Itachi stared at what he deemed a ghost of the ninja he killed. "Great, I'm being haunted now."

Naruto just stared. "Vacation? Dead? What are you guys talking about?"

Tobi stared curiously at Daisuke. "Tobi's not dead. Tobi was on vacation."

Naruto and Itachi jumped from their seat as Daisuke collapsed for the second time that day.

"Guess he's happy to see Tobi!" cheered the masked criminal.

Naruto looked to Itachi. "I'm going to grab Sasuke. And maybe I'll grab Pein too."

Itachi nodded as he knelt by Daisuke, trying to wake the assassin. "Daisuke, sweetie. Please wake up."

Tobi dropped his luggage and ran to the sink. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He ran back, only to trip over nothing and splash the half-breed's face as he was opening his eyes.

"Ugh!" the assassin coughed, water dripping from his bangs. "Tobi! What was that for?!"

"Tobi sorry," the masked ninja whined. "Tobi will get a towel."

Before Daisuke could protest, Pein came running into the kitchen, followed by Hidan, Konan, Sasori, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"What is going on in here?!" Pein all but demanded.

Tobi waved cheerily. "Leader-sama. Tobi is back from his vacation and Tobi is feeling refreshed just like Leader-sama said he would."

All eyes went to Pein.

The leader of Akatsuki blinked a few times before his mouth formed an "o". "Right, I sent you on vacation."

"Wait!" Itachi exclaimed. "You forgot to mention that Tobi was on vacation?! So who tried to kill Daisuke then?!"

Pein paled slightly. "Probably one of Orochimaru's men?"

"Did Tobi miss something?"

Hidan suddenly stepped in, grabbing Tobi's bags and tucking them under one arm before grabbing the masked ninja's arm. "We need to have a talk, Tobi."

Tobi let himself be dragged away by the religious ninja. "Okay, but Hidan has a lot of explaining to do to Tobi."

Once the two left, Daisuke stood, glaring at Pein. "Is it really so hard to keep track of one idiot?"

Pein gulped. "Take it easy, Shinigami."

Itachi lay a hand on Daisuke's arm. "Just let it be, Daisuke. I'm as upset as you are, but we have to deal for right now."

Letting out a sigh, the newest member of Akatsuki calmed himself. "Fine, but no party."

His statement was met by nods. Nobody wanted to anger the infamous assassin Shinigami. And nobody wanted to push any more of his buttons.

"No party," Pein agreed, having recovered faster than the others. He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Konan and Sasori followed the leader as Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the table to clean up the tipped over cups and get new tea.

"Come sit down Itachi. Naruto will get you some new tea," Sasuke told his brother gently.

The older Uchiha nodded and sat at the table. He motioned to Daisuke who also sat down, heaving a sigh. Itachi placed his hand over Daisuke's in reassurance.

"Any more unwanted surprises?" Naruto asked cautiously as he set down a tray holding four cups of tea.

"I hope not," Daisuke groaned. "I don't know how much more fainting I can handle."

Three snickers answered him and the assassin rolled his eyes. He took the cup offered to him and began sipping the tea.

-------------------------

_Footsteps could be heard pounding into the forest floor. Glancing over his shoulder, a young Shinigami Daisuke, age 10, gasped at the figure behind him. He faced forward willing his legs to go faster. _

_"Mama!! Help me!!" the little boy cried, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to die!!"_

_"If you don't want to die, then kill before you're killed," the voice of his sensei spoke up in front of him. The young boy halted, looking around. "Sensei?! Sensei help me!!"_

_A hand grabbed his shoulder and the boy spun around, slamming a senbon needle into his attacker's chest. Red-tinted brown eyes looked up as blood splattered his face. The senbon had gone into the man's heart. Daisuke dropped to the ground, fresh tears falling down his face. "I...I didn't mean to...I...I didn't want to!"_

_"I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL!!!"_

Daisuke shot up, hand to his mouth and tears falling freely down his face. Gasping for breath, his eyes remained wide as the nightmare slowly slipped away. It took him awhile to calm himself before wiping the tears from his face. Laying back down, the assassin stared at the ceiling. _What made me think of that night?_ he thought to himself. _That was a long time ago. It should have been forgotten._

A stirring motion next to him reminded Daisuke of where he was. He glanced next to him, smiling at Itachi's sleeping form. Daisuke put an arm around Itachi's waist, pulling .him closer. Hiding his face into Itachi's shoulder, Daisuke closed his eyes and tried to let himself slip back into the peaceful bliss of sleep.

Sadly, sleep did not come.

----------------------

**Ayatsuri looked up, giving his partner a cheeky grin. His eyes widened as he suddenly steadied a wobbly squirrel. He placed the squirrel in his lap to finish its treat. "What can I say? Animals just seem to love me."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki-Hikari: Phew, that took forever. I'm so mad at myself for taking so long on this chapter.

Itachi: ...

Deidara: So, what's up with the nightmare, un?

Uzumaki-Hikari: You'll just have to find out next chapter, now won't you.

Deidara: -grumbles-

Itachi: Weird...I thought nothing could make him cry.


End file.
